


Dream Fire

by dsa_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Set right after Butterfly Love.





	Dream Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Dream Fire

## Dream Fire

by Eugenie Chua

Author's website: http://www.tomparisdorm.com/genie/place.html

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Butterfly Love 

* * *

Well, ever since I posted Butterfly Love, people have been asking me for a sequel for it. I didn't do anything about it for a long time because it was supposed to be a stand-alone and that was it. But at the end of last year, I heard a song that made me think of the fic again, and an idea struck, so this fic was born. It's pretty short, but it took me a while to write it. Hopefully, you'll like it. 

Big thanks to Tors, Sun, and Kazz for beta reading this. Rest of the mistakes are mine. 

Disclaimers: Not mine, no money, not making any money, thus no point in suing me. 

Notes: Set after the end of Butterfly Love. Might be a good idea to read that first since this won't make much sense if you don't. This is a crossover between Highlander: The Series, and dueSouth. 

Feb 2002 

* * *

Dream Fire  
by Eugenie Chua

The apartment was dimly lit. A figure stood by the window, head bowed, as though deep in thought, while his companion sat watching on the couch. Neither knowing what to say to each other or what to expect from each other. 

"I've always thought that you were a dream. A recurring dream I've had, ever since I can remember, you know? Something my over imaginative mind came up with one day when I was bored or somethin', and somehow got wedged into my subconscious. Huh...subconscious....I've been hanging 'round Fraser too long. Anyway, like I said, all in my head. I mean, come on! Fairies? Elves? Immortals? Must've read too much fantasy. But it all felt so... _real_! Like I was really living and feeling it all, but then, sometimes, dreams could be like reality right?" Ray paused for a moment, looking out the window at the night sky. "And this sense of... loss and....and sadness, it all just overwhelms me every time I wake up from it. It wasn't as bad when I was still with Stella, my ex-wife. As a matter of fact, I hardly ever had the dream when I was with her. After the divorce though... it came back clearer and more vivid than I ever remembered." A long moment of silence passed while Ray collected his thoughts. 

"I was so happy in the dream, happier than most of the time in my real life actually, but every single time, it ends in the same way. I tried to hold on to it, to the happiness -- but it's like mist. Ya know what I'm saying? It's all around you, surrounding you, yet when you try to catch it, to hold it in your hands, you can't, you just can't --" Ray took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "You were just a character in my dream, yet sometimes I missed you so much it was like Stella telling me it was over between us, only much worse. All I wanted to do was crawl back into bed to sleep, so I could dream again, to feel the same contentment and happiness, even though I knew how it would all end. I thought I was going nuts! Wanting to live in a dream that could never be real, until I saw you. I -- I'm not too sure what I'm feeling right now, or how I _should_ be feeling for that matter. It was all real wasn't it?" Ray suddenly turned his attention from the window to the silent figure on his couch. "Everything in my dream happened didn't it? Fairies, elves, talking animals -- and you're really an immortal?" 

"Yes," came the simple reply. 

"Then how is this possible? How is it possible that I dreamt about something that happened ages ago?" 

"592 years actually." 

"That still doesn't answer my question, Methos." 

"No, it doesn't. Truth is, I have no idea. You were the one who could talk to Mother Nature, not me." 

"You're the one who's been alive for more than 5000 years." Ray volleyed back. 

"Ray, I don't know, and I'm not even pretending to understand how this is possible because I don't. Possession, reincarnations, it could just be a freak accident for all I know!" 

"Are you calling me a possessed freak?" 

"No, that's not the point, what I'm trying to say is I don't know. I'm trying not to question it too much right now." 

"I'm not questioning it, I'm trying to make sense of it. Tell me, how would you feel if your dreams literally came true?" 

"If they did, then the world would be a pretty interesting place right now." Methos answered with a smile. 

"Well, _my_ world just got real interesting." 

"So did mine Ray, so did mine." Methos stood up and went to the detective beside the window. "I know it doesn't make sense. Not everything in life makes sense. Why are there starving children in Africa when kids here get to throw food away? Why do the good die young? Why do criminals go free? None of it makes sense. Life's too short. Don't waste it trying to understand something that couldn't be." 

"Even after 5000 years?" 

" _Especially_ after 5000 years. If there's one thing I've learned in all these time, it's that nothing lasts forever." 

"Then why?" 

"Because, the alternative is unthinkable." 

And Methos leaned in for a kiss. Short and tentative. 

"I'm almost afraid that you'll disappear again," Methos whispered against Ray's lips. 

"Not this time Mgu, not this time." This time, Ray initiated the kiss. 

It was slow at first, as they reacquainted themselves with each other, but the passion and desire that had existed between them, since their first meeting almost 600 years ago, was quickly ignited. Helpless against the emotions that washed over them like a tidal wave, they could only cling to each other as they were swept over and under it, not wanting to lose each other. 

"Bed." The ancient immortal managed before his mind decided to shut down completely. 

Somehow, without breaking contact with each other, the pair managed to make it to Ray's room. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and Ray tumbled down, pulling Methos on top of him even as his hands were busy undoing the other man's shirt buttons. The other man's hands were busy with the detective's clothing as well. 

Skin touched skin. 

A struggle for breath as the sensations burned through them. 

The lovers explored each other, finally being granted what was denied to them centuries ago, mapping each other with kisses, imprinting each other's touch, scent, taste into their minds, never again to be forgotten, afraid that they would lose each other again, yet _knowing_ that they would lose each other eventually. 

"Yes," Ray hissed as he felt his lover's fingers breached his opening, touching the most intimate part of him. "Now, Methos, please" the detective begged, wanting to feel his lover inside him. 

"Ray," Methos held back, not wanting to hurt the other man. 

"Now! Methos, I can take it," Ray said, looking into Methos' eyes. "Please..." he begged again, knowing he could not hold on for much longer. 

And Methos finally gave in to both their desires. 

Two became one. The fire between them burned blindingly bright, their souls branding each other forever. 

* * *

"Methos." One word, one name, yet it conveyed so much more than that. Sadness? Longing? Love? Or was it something that was the sum of it all and more? 

"I know," the owner of the name replied. "I hate to leave too, but there's some important business I need to take care of. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." 

"Good. I don't wanna wait for another 600 years," Ray replied with a smile. "I don't think I could," he added in a more serious tone. 

"I know." 

"So, how come you know everything?" Ray asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Because I'm old and wise," Methos said with a solemn expression, which lasted for half a second before the couple burst out in laughter. 

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Methos repeated, after they'd finally got themselves under control. 

Ray leaned in and captured his lover's lips in a kiss that managed to express all the feelings that he didn't have words for. "I know," he whispered against Methos' lips as he finally pulled away. "I'll be waiting Mgu." 

The End.  
Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! 

* * *

End Dream Fire by Eugenie Chua:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
